deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Neville/Bio
Lieutenant Colonel Robert Neville was a military virologist who self-encased himself in quarantined Manhattan to find the cure towards an infectious disease caused by a mutated measles virus that was meant to cure cancer. The disease causes its victims to become meat-seeking, pale creatures that prey on animals and surviving, uninfected humans. They were titled "darkseekers" because of their painful intoleration of UV radiation. Neville's family was tragically killed in a helicopter accident when an oncoming chopper crashed into theirs. Robert witnessed the entire ordeal and constantly receives nightmares of the event. Neville lives in a world surrounded by overgrown wildlife and the treacherous darkseekers. His only companion is man's true best friend, his dog Sam. Due to his solitude, Neville becomes somewhat delusional and makes friends with mannequins. However, after being ensnared in his own trapped after believing his mannequin friend, Fred, moved, Neville's dog is bitten by an infected canine. Unfortunately, unlike Robert, Sam is only immune to the airborne virus, not to the contact virus. Neville is forced to kill his dog. In a fit of rage, Neville attempts to kill himself but without killing a large number of darkseekers in order to avenge his dog's death. However, after crashing he is rescued by Ann and Ethan, two survivors. After taking Robert back to his home, Ann informs him that there is a survivor's colony, but he refuses to believe. The darkseekers raid Neville's home that night because Ann forgot to cover their tracks. Overwhelmed, Neville, Ann, and young Ethan evacuate to the scientist's lab where he researched endlessly for a cure. He realizes that the cure lies within his blood. He extracts a sample of it and gives it to Ann to take with her when she goes to the survivor's colony. Hiding her and Ethan inside a small room, Neville takes out a hand grenade, pulls the pin, and charges toward the advancing darkseekers, resulting in a fiery explosion that eliminates the darkseekers and saves the two survivors. __TOC__ Battle vs. Rick Grimes (by Omnicube1) "Samples three, five, six, eight, ten, and twelve all show signs of contamination. Means of exposure: direct contact. Samples one, four, and nine were exposed to the airborne pathogen, all were contaminated." Robert Neville says into his recorder. He slams his fists on the metal lab table, terrifying the caged, diseased lab mice. He takes his ear-mounted microphone off and puts it gently aside. He thinks deeply. Amid the screeching and scratching from the contaminated mice, he hears a small, innocent squeaking. He walks toward the noise and sees a pure white mouse cowering in the back of its cell. Neville runs over and grabs his microphone. "Sample eleven seems to be clean." he takes out his small Mag-Lite flashlight out of his lab-coat pocket and shines the light into the mouse's eyes. "Pupils do dilate, skin and fur are intact." Neville smirks. "Hang in there number eleven." Suddenly a window from the floor above shatters. The smirk on the scientist's face fades away. He opens a drawer and grabs his HK Mark 23 SOCOM, loads a magazine, and pulls back and releases the slide. {C}SEVEN MINUTES EARLIER "F***kers! What the hell are those things?" Rick Grimes asks himself. He grabs his wounded shoulder that was bitten by a pale monster he encountered. It was a superficial wound, but still extremely painful. He takes a pack of gauze out of his bag that also carries his various weapons. He applies pressure to the wound and walks toward another deserted neighborhood. The smell of ossobucco braising over fills the air. He made his way toward the source of the smell. Grimes discovers the source to be a three-story, Victorian-style home. He knocks on the door, but receives no answer. He draws his Colt Python and flips it so that his hand grabs the barrel of the weapon. He smashes the window closest to the door and sticks his hand in. He undoes the lock and opens the door. He slowly steps inside and makes his way to the kitchen. Curious and hungry, Grimes opens the oven door only to be greeted by heat and the wondrous smell of broth and red wine. "Smells good doesn't it?" says a voice behind him. Grimes shuts the oven door and sees the reflection of a black man in a white lab coat with a pistol pointed right at him. The small town sheriff spins around quickly with his Colt Python at the ready. "Delicious." the two fix their gaze upon one another. Neville is the first one to break it. He noticed the bite marks and blood on the policeman's left shoulder. Only one such creature can deliver that kind of a wound, a Darkseeker. "One of those monsters bite you?" asks the scientist. "Yeah," replies the sheriff. "Hmmm..." Neville then fires his pistol, but misses his shot. Grimes dives for cover behind the kitchen counter. Suddenly, a portion of his hair begins to fall off his head. "The first symptom of the infection is hair loss!" shouts Neville. He then pops up and fires off several more shots. Grimes returns fire. "At least I won't turn into one of those ugly bastards back in Atlanta." yells Grimes. He fires his Python several more times and begins to reload. Neville fires three more times and hears the infamous clicking sound. He drops his empty pistol and runs into the living room. Rick fires at him as he runs past. Neville nimbly makes his way to his CD player and connects a wire to it. He turns the player on and turns the volume knob to the maximum decibel level. Suddenly the the Bob Marley song "Three Little Birds" plays on the home PA system. Grimes' hearing becomes limited to the point of when he cannot hear Neville's footsteps as he dashes towards a large wardrobe. He takes out an M249 SAW and slings an SP-10 around his back. He takes out a M67 hand grenade and puts it in his pocket. He turns his head to see Grimes with a Mossberg 500 shotgun. The sheriff fires and blows off a piece of one of the wardrobe doors. Neville fires back with his light machine-gun. He looks at his right arm and discovers three tiny holes in it. Grimes pumps his shotgun and blind fires. He does this several times, several pellets from the shotgun blasts hit Neville's left leg. He grimaces in pain. The sheriff rushes towards his gun bag and takes out a Remington 700 BDL and removes the scope, he then slings his Browning Automatic Rifle Safari and Horton Scout on his back. He dashes into the living room while the song continues to play. He fires his Remington several times through the wall the scientist was standing behind. He sees the M249 SAW drop to the floor. Grimes drops his sniper rifle and takes out his BAR Safari. He swiftly turns around and sees the M249 SAW on the floor, but no body. He hears a click and sees a round object fall on the floor. He sees the words "HAND FRAG". "Shi*!" Grimes yells and dives back. The grenade explodes, but does not hurt Grimes. He gets back to his feet and looks up. He does not find his enemy and moves up the stairs. He moves down the corridor, checking room after room. Neville pops out in front of the doorway to the master bedroom and fires his SP-10 from the hip. He misses all his shots. Grimes returns fire and two bullets make their mark in Neville's lower body. He collapses to the floor and fires his SP-10 with one hand. A bullet carves it's way into Grimes' trigger hand, causing him to drop the rifle. He makes his way back into the room behind a wall. He takes out his final weapon, the Horton Scout. He gets back into the action and sees his victim crawling on his belly towards a slender basket holding what seemed to be umbrellas. He fires his crossbow and the bolt pierces Neville's leg. "AAHH!" screams the scientist in agony. Grimes slowly walks towards Neville, loading another bolt. Neville takes his strong arm and pulls the basket down. "There's really only one cure to the infection," Neville says. "And what is that?" asks the sheriff who was stringing the crossbow. "Death!" yells Neville as he spins around firing his Colt 6920 Law Enforcement Carbine. Five bullets land into Grimes' torso. Neville lays his head down to relax. {C}"Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right." Winner: Robert Neville Expert's opinon This was an easy win for Robert his better training, more experience, and a way better arsenal. While Rick being a sheriff of a small town had much less training and experence than Robert plus being in a coma for several months must have weakened greatly from the lack of movement of any kind. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Battle vs. Deadshot (by Sport Shouting) Robert Neville has just defeated a group of darkseekers. Deadshot sits atop a building pointing his sniper rifle at Robert Neville's head. Instead, he hits a berserking darkseeker. Deadshot then approaches Neville and fires his wrist guns. Robert surprisingly doesn't get hit by a shot and tries shooting his carbine at Deadshot. Deadshot then runs away to get to cover. Neville throws a grenade to where Deadshot was around. Deadshot threw the grenade away and the explosion acts as a smoke grenade for him. He fires the TAR-21 and one shot hits Robert's abdomen. Due to his high strength, he takes the shot without dying. Robert grabs his shotgun and fires several shots at Deadshot that aren't accurate enough to kill him. Deadshot hides inside a dumpster. Neville fires pistol shots through the dumpster just in case. No blood appears. Neville then falls dead as a wrist gun shot comes through the bottom where Deadshot was hiding. WINNER- DEADSHOT Expert's Opinion Deadshot won due to his better combat experience and expert marksmanship. Neville's experience fighting darkseekers weren't enough to compensate for his lack of skill and cost him the victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios